


【排球/兔赤】失敗的愛情魔藥

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HP paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: ＃HP paro＃光明正大從12歲、11歲就開始認識
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

急促的腳步聲與長袍的摩擦聲沙沙沙的迴盪在安靜的走廊上，深藍色的布料在黑色的長袍下擺動著，鮮少人踏足的走廊一片寂靜，連畫裡的人物都在打盹，還發出輕輕的打鼾聲。

高大的四年級白髮少年抓著比他矮了一顆頭的三年級黑髮少年在走廊上疾走，大大的手掌拉著黑髮少年細細的手腕，一白一黑的身材一對比，顯得尚未發育起來黑髮少年身材十分單薄。

白髮少年的一大步，需要矮小的黑髮少年花兩步並且要小跑步才跟得上。

「碰——」

跟不上高大少年的步伐，黑髮少年的兩條腿又要花上比平常還快的速度奔跑，結局就是前腳絆住後腳，狠狠地的跌在地上還被前方渾然不知的學長拖行了一陣子。

「嗚哇⋯⋯赤葦對不起！」沒有等對方爬起來喘口氣，高大的少年直接拉起矮小的學弟，「我們不可以被抓到，不然會害學院被扣分的！」

「木兔、前輩⋯⋯左轉⋯⋯」赤葦吞了口口水，努力放大音量，張嘴艱難的喊著。

木兔喘吁吁地拉著赤葦轉進樓梯旁的某間教室，拉上大門。

「教授真的好可怕啊⋯⋯」木兔擦了擦額邊的汗水，一臉餘悸猶存的樣子。

「都是因為木兔前輩要拿著掃帚在走廊上奔跑、還撞破了玻璃⋯⋯」赤葦擦著臉上的汗水，剛才跌倒雙手擦在地上的髒污不小心糊在臉上，三條黑黑的污痕馬上印在臉頰上，像是花貓的鬍鬚。

「噗⋯⋯赤葦你的臉⋯⋯」

「啊？」赤葦抬頭看著憋笑不止的前輩，用手背抹了抹臉，沒想到卻越抹越髒。

木兔低頭看著比自己小一屆的學弟滿臉疑惑的仰頭看著自己，像是希望自己給點什麼提示的樣子。

身為家裡的么子，總是受到年長者的關懷與注意，鮮少有機會讓木兔有當大哥、或是前輩的感覺，而赤葦在入學儀式看向自己的目光，充滿了景仰和崇拜，最重要的一點是——赤葦願意在閒暇時陪他打魁地奇，彷彿永遠不累般，赤葦總是在他視線可及之處，仰頭看著他。

木兔像是得到了難得的玩伴，拉著赤葦加入他的朋友圈、下課後去魁地奇球場、假期時喊著赤葦去活米村。

在赤葦還沒三年級不能去活米村之前，木兔總是小心翼翼地存著自己的零用錢，累積一點點小小的財富到活米村買些新出的甜點，回來和不能去的赤葦一起分著吃，或是買點廉價的新奇文具給喜歡閱讀的赤葦。

他喜歡看對方吃東西時鼓鼓的臉頰，還有收下物品時，那小小聲的道謝。

木葉曾在活米村問了他：「為什麼要一直買東西給赤葦？」

他那時候正喝著奶油啤酒，用沾滿泡沫的嘴巴說：「因為赤葦很可愛呀。」

當然——現在臉髒髒的赤葦也很可愛。

木兔努力的用牙齒咬了咬口腔內的軟肉，拼命忍住笑意，最後被赤葦身後的半面鏡子給吸引了注意力。

巨大的鏡子一半隱沒在赤葦身後的櫃子，金黃色的邊框鑲著精美的刻紋。

「Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi⋯⋯」赤葦念著金色邊框上的英文，還沒有完全變聲的嗓音還帶著十一歲的稚嫩感。

「這是什麼意思？」木兔轉頭看向比他還博學的赤葦。

「這個鏡子，就是書上說的意若思鏡吧。」赤葦指著邊框上的那行文字，「鏡子展現的是『內心深處最迫切、最強烈的渴望』，書上是這樣說的。」

「哦？」木兔眨眨眼，轉身將擋著意若思鏡的櫃子給推開，厚厚的灰塵隨著櫃子移動飄起。

「咳咳、咳。」木兔伸手將空氣中的灰塵撥了撥，半瞇著眼看著巨大鏡面中的自己。

鏡子裡面的自己比現在更加高壯，身上披著魁地奇冠軍的長袍，胸前還別著精緻的隊長徽章。

他一手抱著金色的獎盃，一手摟著他身邊站著和他差不多高度的黑髮青年，笑的十分燦爛開懷。

——等等、他摟著誰！？

木兔揉了揉眼睛，他懷疑自己的眼睛是不是被灰塵給弄的視力出問題。

但他不管怎麼眨眼——熟悉的捲翹髮梢，上揚的眼角，還有別的端正的雷文克勞藍色學院徽章，鏡中的黑髮青年怎麼看都是赤葦京治不會錯的。

木兔目瞪口呆的看著鏡中成年的他和『赤葦』調情了起來，手掌在青年赤葦的臉頰上婆娑，手指充滿挑逗意味的撫弄著對方的嘴唇。

——接著青年赤葦主動伸出手臂勾著成年的他，將嘴唇覆上自己帶著笑意的唇上。

兩人擁吻的激烈、唇舌交纏，成年的他一手托著青年赤葦的後腦勺，將他捲翹的髮絲弄得更加凌亂了，魁地奇的獎盃瞬間成了配角被放置在一邊——

「輩⋯⋯兔前輩、木兔前輩！」

赤葦擔憂的呼喊讓木兔如大夢初醒般，他的眼睛不敢對上比他還小一歲的後輩。

「木兔前輩你看到了什麼？」

木兔滿臉通紅的張著嘴，眼神十分慌張的看著鏡面，卻支支吾吾的說不出話。

他快速的在腦中斟酌著詞彙，卻不曉得到底該怎麼說，畢竟他身邊的另外一個主角，現在也在這。

木兔絞著手指，像是下了很重大的決定，過了許久才艱難的開口：「⋯⋯赤葦，你說這面鏡子是會反射一個人的渴望，是嗎？」

「是的，怎麼了？」赤葦還是十分擔心的看著木兔。

「唔、我看到我一個人拿著魁地奇的獎盃，僅此而已⋯⋯」木兔別過臉，手指撓了撓滾燙的臉龐。

「很像木兔前輩會看到的呢。」赤葦看起來有些失望，他望著已經比他抽高許多的前輩，用還很青澀的嗓音說著。

「⋯⋯赤葦看到什麼了？」

「我看到我收到很多文藝類的書。」赤葦的臉轉向鏡子，從木兔的角度只能看見他的髮旋和側臉。

「很像赤葦會看到的呢！」木兔的眼眸順著赤葦的髮梢，來到少年還帶著青澀氣息的白皙臉龐，看起來有些好笑的污痕還歪七扭八擦在臉頰上。

「赤葦你的臉⋯⋯」

木兔忍不住伸出手想要擦掉對方臉上的髒污，卻在意識到意若思鏡反映出的景象後，像是觸電般迅速收回了手。

「⋯⋯？」赤葦挑起一邊的眉毛，疑惑的望著木兔。

「你的臉、髒髒的。」木兔尷尬的別開視線，手指輕輕在赤葦的臉頰上戳了一下。

柔軟、滑嫩的觸感擦過指尖，驚人的燙意沿著指尖燒上木兔的臉頰。

「木兔前輩的臉好紅。」赤葦用長長的袖子在臉上隨意抹了抹，狡詰的笑意藏在翠綠的雙眸，像極了學院沙漏內的寶石，閃閃發亮的眼睛令木兔只能小心翼翼的呼吸，深怕一個吐氣就會讓那好看的彎彎笑眼飛走。

「你看錯了！」

十四歲的少年還不知何謂愛情，意若思鏡卻將內心最深處、尚未命名的情感赤裸的呈現在懵懂的少年眼中。

_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


	2. Chapter 2

「赤——葦——」

發出聲音的活潑少年音量大到不需使用哄哄響，就足以讓遙遠長廊一端的赤葦京治停下腳步。

周遭的學生已經見怪不怪，小小聲地發出『啊、是赤葦的寵物來了。』

「哎⋯⋯你的大寶寶木兔來了，那傢伙都七年級了怎麼每天還這麼有活力啊⋯⋯」木葉秋紀忍不住感慨的說，「怎麼看都不像雷文克勞，但他的洞察力有時候真的精準的駭人。」

「狀態好的木兔前輩就算只是看著也讓人開心。」赤葦的眉眼不禁彎了彎，然後對上一臉無語的木葉。

「⋯⋯你是吃了木兔下的愛情魔藥嗎？」

赤葦京治疑惑的挑起眉毛，「怎麼突然提這個？」

「六年級的魔藥課不是有教嗎？說到這個——你聞到什麼味道？」木葉秋紀瞥了眼走廊一端的木兔光太郎，對方正垂頭喪氣的被教授訓話。

誰叫他要在走廊上奔跑，這下雷文克勞又要害被扣分了吧。

「嗯⋯⋯」赤葦撐著下巴，陷入了思考，「我聞到剛修剪好的草皮、掃帚保養油的味道、還有蜂蜜蛋糕⋯⋯但我、」

「嘿——嘿——嘿——你們在說什麼？我剛剛看到木葉一直在偷看我，你們在講什麼悄悄話？」木兔的聲音突然從赤葦的身後竄出，打斷了赤葦的話。

「說你又忘記寫魔藥學作業了，等一下又要害我們被扣分了。」木葉隨便扯了個藉口胡謅，沒想到木兔沒有被指責的感覺，反而胸有成竹的從背包拿出一管淺藍色的液體。

「我可是完成了教授指定的強效黏著劑，等一下就可以把剛剛被扣的分數拿回來！」

「好的，雷文克勞就麻煩你了。」木葉裝作拭淚的樣子，「我還得去圖書館幫忙，我先走了，希望等一下看到我們的藍寶石已經遙遙領先了。」

「嘿嘿嘿——交給我！」

「木兔前輩，走廊本來就不可以奔跑。」赤葦淡淡的說，想到剛才木兔被教授訓話的場景，簡直從小到大都沒變。

「赤葦！這時候應該要稱讚我呀！」木兔氣呼呼的搖晃著手裡的黏著劑，裡面的色澤完美的呈現書中的描述，「我可是花了好久時間調整用量，才調出完美比例耶！」

「是，前輩好厲害。」

「我果然是最強的！嘿——嘿——啊！」

這就是所謂的樂極生悲吧，赤葦心想。

軟木塞不知為何脫離了原本的位置，導致裡面承裝的黏著劑從透明的玻璃瓶中灑出來。

「赤葦小心——」

——好近！

他感到呼吸急促，耳根像是被火燒過，怎麼會這樣——他敢打包票他人生十六年來從未像此時此刻的心跳，跳的如此的用力過。

兩人因為黏著劑而貼在一起的側腹，此時彷彿燃起不存在的熱度，赤葦甚至可以感覺到木兔的藏在長袍下的腰線。

他與木兔的距離近到他可以清楚的數著對方淺色的眼睫毛有多少根，木兔的睫毛不算長，但十分濃密捲翹，每次眨眼就像是活潑的蝴蝶停在他眼瞼上，隨著他的眼睛振著翅膀。

赤葦屏著呼吸，他不敢對上木兔金色的眼眸，那太令人感到害臊了。

他只能盯著其他地方，他慌亂的視線最後停留在木兔白皙的臉頰上，那些散落在雪白肌膚上的淺色點點雀斑——喔老天，這讓他覺得木兔更可愛了。

雖然他們在一二年級時每天形影不離，但進入青春期後，兩人就再也沒有這麼貼近的肢體接觸，最多就是木兔掛在他身上而已。

木兔實在太有魅力了，清純爽朗的臉孔卻搭配著健壯、富有爆發力的身體，每每想到對方在追蹤金探子時肌肉賁張的手臂，還有肌肉上突起的青筋——他忍不住感到一陣暈眩，要是被木兔學長知道他在追蹤快浮的同時還像個色狼一樣盯著自己，一定會被討厭的。

赤葦京治艱難的找回自己的理智，在墜入更深沉的慾望漩渦中提早抽身，他想開口詢問對方是否除掉了他們兩人身上的黏著劑，沒想到張嘴卻是吐出另外一個問題：「木兔學長是不是有迷拉血統⋯⋯」

他恨不得咬掉自己的舌頭，怎麼會把自己心裡想的問題給不小心暴露了。

木兔疑惑地抬起臉，「赤葦剛剛說了什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」赤葦看著對方漾著蜂蜜色澤的雙眸，將腦中那些不純思想全部壓了下去。

木兔喃喃的唸了一串咒語，金色的光芒從木兔的魔杖流洩出，緩緩將兩人長袍黏在一起的地方給除掉。

木兔原本靠在赤葦身上，但黏著劑一除掉後，兩人身體的重心突然偏移，導致兩人雙雙摔在地上。

「痛⋯⋯哼嗯⋯⋯」赤葦不禁發出帶點鼻音的悶哼，木兔全身的重量壓在他的身上，他甚至可以感覺到肋骨發出了悲鳴。

「啊！赤葦抱歉！」木兔的雙頰染上怪異的粉色，動作笨拙的連忙起身，滿是歉意的將赤葦拉了起來，沒想到沒拉好的背包順著木兔的動作將裡頭的東西全倒了出來，厚重的課本跌落在地上，寫滿潦草字跡的羊皮紙散落一地。

「嗚⋯⋯」木兔發出可怕的哀號，赤葦連忙放下背包和手上的課本，蹲下來協助。

「木兔前輩，用不到的東西就該丟掉吧，這些筆記還用得到嗎？」

「總是會有派得上用場的一天嘛！」木兔理直氣壯的說，伸手取走赤葦整理好的羊皮紙，「這是赤葦幫我整理的筆記、這是赤葦規劃的魁地奇戰略⋯⋯啊、這是上次赤葦去活米村買給我的糖果，原來在這⋯⋯」

赤葦無奈的看著手上畫著奇怪塗鴉的羊皮紙，兩根潦草的掃帚和一團黑的人、一團白的人站在旁邊。

看不懂，光是要辨識那是掃帚就很吃力了，再說這真的會有像木兔所說的，出現派得上用場的一天嗎？

兩人手忙腳亂的將書本與紙張收好，塞進木兔施了無形伸展咒的背包裡。

「走吧，要遲到了。」

「嗯！我不能再被扣分了，不然又要被木葉笑了。」

「⋯⋯」

「赤葦你那是什麼表情！」

結束了一天的課程回到寢室，赤葦疲累的嘆了口氣，打開背包，一張皺巴巴的羊皮紙從課本裡飄出來。

赤葦皺起眉頭，疑惑的看著不屬於他的紙張，墨綠色的潦草筆跡洋洋灑灑的寫滿整張，看起來是被主人反覆修改過，很多地方都被塗掉了。

他認識的人裡面只有一位擁有這種難懂的筆跡，赤葦沒有仔細去看上面寫了什麼內容，他放下手中的紙片。

大概是木兔前輩的筆記吧，找時間再還給他好了，赤葦心想。  
  


_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】  
本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER  
其餘網站皆為盜文  
盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
